Korekara no Love Story (Chaps Rated M Only)
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Season kedua dari fanfiction male! Umi x Eri di fandom LL! SIP bahasa Indonesia rate T dengan judul season sebelumnya : "I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!". Menceritakan daily life berunsur adegan 'ehem-ehem' secara eksplisit dari para pasutri. Siapkan mental kalian jika tertarik membacanya. Bagi yang tak terima waifu masing2 dianukan, saya mohon kebijaksanaannya untuk mundur
1. Last Mission for The Prince

Hai, readers. Kembali berjumpa bersama gue, Geppeto dalam season 2 dari fanfiction male! Umi x Eri : "I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!"

Sebelum memulai, ada sedikit yang ingin gue sampaikan mengenai season kedua kisah TakuEri ini. Yap, berhubung ini adalah kisah tentang para pasangan suami istri (pasutri) maka selain chapter tentang drama mereka sehari-hari, tentu saja akan ada momen-momen beradegan 'ehem-ehem' yang eksplisit. Nah, karena gue enggak mau terkesan menjerumuskan pembaca di bawah umur atau yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut maka untuk "Korekara no Love Story" akan gue bagi dua di mana safe chapter di-up di fandom LL! SIP rate T, sedangkan 'nganu' chapter gue up di sini.

Jadi, mohon kebijaksanaan dan kerjasamanya. Thanks~

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Last Mission for The Prince_

"Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu, Eri?" tanya Pak Benedict memecah keheningan makan malam keluarga Ayase sore ini.

"Ah, beliau hanya terluka sedikit karena kurang hati-hati sehingga terjatuh," jawab Eri. "Kata _obaa-sama_ tak perlu cemas, beliau baik-baik saja,"

"Hmm… begitukah? Syukurlah," ucap Pak Benedict.

"Oh ya, Arisa," kini Pak Benedict beralih pada putri bungsunya. "Kapan wisudamu? Kok, undangannya belum dibagikan?"

"Wisudanya diundur jadi seminggu lagi, Yah," jawab Arisa. "Ada sedikit kendala soalnya,"

"Baiklah, ayah akan atur jadwal supaya bisa hadir saat hari H," tukas Pak Benedict. "Ayah tak sabar melihat putri kecil ayah yang lulus dengan hasil _cum laude_ saat hari besarnya nanti,"

"Ah, ayah ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan!" Arisa merendah karena malu mendengar pujian ayahnya. "Aku bisa begini karena banyak dibantu _onee-chan_ saat menyusun skripsi jadi biasa saja, kok!"

"Dasar, kamu ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku 'kan hanya membimbingmu, sisanya kamu yang berusaha sendiri," kata Eri. "Nilai sempurna itu adalah hasil jerih payahmu, Arisa. Banggalah pada dirimu sendiri meski sedikit!"

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , itu artinya anak ibu enggak sombong meski dapat nilai sempurna, 'kan?" Bu Yoshino menengahi. "Tak perlu membanggakan diri, toh hasilnya sudah jelas,"

"Ugh… aku 'kan hanya ingin agar Arisa enggak terlalu rendah diri, Bu!" kilah Eri.

"Iya, iya…" ibunya hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Ibu paham, kok, sayang. Nah, sekarang kalian makannya yang tenang, ya,"

Acara makan malam kembali terasa sepi karena semua sibuk dengan hidangan di hadapan masing-masing.

" _Ano_ … ayah, ibu," ucap Eri dengan agak gugup.

"Hmm? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Pak Benedict.

"Mengenai perjodohanku dengan putra dari teman bisnisnya ayah, Yamagishi Atsushi- _kun_ bolehkah aku minta untuk dibatalkan saja?" tanya Eri.

"Lho? Ada apa, sayang? Kok, tiba-tiba kamu minta dibatalkan?" tanya Bu Yoshino. "Atsushi- _kun_ itu pewaris tunggal grup Yamagishi, lho. Anaknya pintar, baik, dan sopan, yakin kamu enggak mau dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Sudahlah, Yoshino," kata Pak Benedict. "Kita dengar dulu penjelasan Eri,"

"Aku sudah punya pria yang aku sukai, ah, maksudku… aku cintai bahkan sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMA," ujar Eri.

"Wah, kok, kamu enggak pernah cerita, sayang?" tanya Bu Yoshino antusias.

"Aku takut kalian akan marah sebab aku mulai jadian dengannya saat aku kelas tiga dulu," jelas Eri. "Aku tak ingin dipisahkan darinya,"

"Ma, maafkan aku, ayah, ibu!" ucap Eri penuh penyesalan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting…" kata Pak Benedict. "Apakah kamu bahagia bersamanya?"

Eri mengangguk. "Ya, aku sangat bahagia bersamanya, ayah,"

"Apakah kalian masih berpacaran sampai sekarang?" lanjut Pak Benedict.

"Ya, masih, Yah," jawab Eri. "Kami tetap menjalin hubungan baik hingga saat ini,"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Pak Benedict.

Seketika suasana terasa tegang. Memang Eri dan Takumi tak pernah berbuat jauh sampai berhubungan seks, namun tetap saja karena keluarga Ayase telah mendidik anaknya agar memiliki moral yang baik sejak kecil, sehingga pertanyaan itu terasa sangat sulit untuk dijawab.

"Kalau kau tak mau jawab ayah tak akan merestuimu," tegas Pak Benedict sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tu, tunggu, ayah!" seru Eri.

Ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan dengan Takumi hanya sampai berciuman saja, kami tak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu!" ujar Eri. "Aku sangat mencintainya dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku, ayah! Selama ini dia juga banyak menolongku dan melindungiku, tak bisakah ayah mempertimbangkannya sedikit?"

"Apakah dia orang yang dimaksud nenekmu?" tanya Pak Benedict.

"Eh? Ma, maksud ayah?"

"Nenekmu mengirim pesan padaku kalau ada seorang pria yang mendapat restunya untuk menikahimu dan dia akan mengunjungi kediaman kita dalam waktu dekat," jelas Pak Benedict. "Apakah dia orangnya?"

"Ya, dialah orangnya, ayah," aku Eri. "Sonoda Takumi, itulah namanya,"

 _Sonoda Takumi… kenapa nama itu tidak terasa asing bagiku?_ gumam Pak Benedict.

"Besok dia akan datang ke sini bersama keluarganya untuk memohon izin dan restu ayah juga ibu," ujar Eri. "Dan aku sangat berharap ayah memberikan keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami,"

Eri pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Haaah…" Pak Benedict menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf menyela, Yah, Bu," ucap Arisa kemudian. "Aku kenal baik dengan laki-laki yang dicintai oleh _onee-chan_ ,"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Pak Benedict.

"Seperti yang dikatakan _onee-chan_ tadi, aku tak ingin kalian memarahi _onee-chan_ dan memisahkannya dari laki-laki itu," jelas Arisa. "Apakah ayah tahu? Takumi- _san_ adalah orang yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum di wajah _onee-chan_ setelah kedepresiannya selama bertahun-tahun karena gagal dalam dunia balet,"

Arisa membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan orangtuanya. "Aku sangat ingin kakak yang aku sayangi bahagia oleh karena itu kumohon, ayah, ibu… restuilah dia dengan Takumi- _san_!"

"A, Arisa…" Bu Yoshino terperangah.

"Bodoh, kenapa kamu yang memohon-mohon seperti itu? Cepat angkat wajahmu," ucap Pak Benedict.

"Tidak akan sampai ayah menjawab 'ya'," jawab Arisa.

"Kamu mau menantang orangtuamu?!" Pak Benedict tentu saja gusar mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang!" Bu Yoshino berusaha menenangkan Pak Benedict. "Arisa, kembalilah ke kamarmu,"

Arisa pun menurut dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sayang, bolehkah kita bicara sebentar di balkon? Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas," kata Bu Yoshino.

"Terserahlah," jawab Pak Benedict cuek sambil beranjak ke balkon.

* * *

"Ini, sayang," kata Bu Yoshino sambil memberikan suaminya secangkir coklat panas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yoshino?" tanya Pak Benedict _to the point_.

"Mengenai perlakuanmu pada Eri, kupikir sebaiknya kamu mengubah cara pandangmu terhadapnya," ujar Bu Yoshino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eri kita sudah besar sayang, dia sudah berusia 25 tahun," lanjut Bu Yoshino. "Tak seharusnya kamu memperlakukannya terus seperti anak SMA,"

"Yoshino, tak ingatkah kamu betapa sulitnya kita mendapatkan dia dulu?" sela Pak Benedict.

"Dan salah siapa sampai kita sulit mendapatkannya?" balas Bu Yoshino.

Ya, dulu saat masih mudanya Pak Benedict sempat terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan bebas. Dia mabuk-mabukkan dan menjadi pemakai narkoba. Meski sudah direhabilitasi dan menjalani pengobatan tetap saja efek obat-obatan terlarang itu masih berbekas, salah satunya adalah betapa sulitnya dulu baginya dan sang istri untuk dikaruniai buah hati.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Yoshino," ucap Pak Benedict. "Aku yang bodoh, maafkan aku,"

"Sudahlah, sayang, itu 'kan masa lalu," jawab Bu Yoshino sambil bersandar pada bahu suaminya. "Jika kamu selalu terbayang-bayang kegagalanmu di masa lalu, itu hanya akan membuatmu tak bisa melangkah maju,"

"Aku… sebetulnya tak ingin bersikap keras seperti ini, Yoshino," ujar Pak Benedict. "Namun aku terpaksa melakukannya demi melindungi anak-anak kita,"

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, sayang," jawab Bu Yoshino. "Tapi menurutku sudah seharusnya kamu mengurangi sikap kerasmu itu,"

"Putri-putri kita kini sudah dewasa, sayang," lanjut Bu Yoshino. "Mereka sudah bisa memilih jalan mereka sendiri. Kita sebagai orangtua hanya cukup memperhatikan apakah yang mereka pilih sudah tepat atau belum. Jika memang belum, maka tugas kita lah untuk membimbing mereka,"

" _Un_ , kau benar, Yoshino," kata Pak Benedict sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu janji untuk berubah?" tanya Bu Yoshino.

"Ya, meski sulit mungkin akan kucoba sedikit demi sedikit," jawab Pak Benedict sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh ya, sayang, apa kamu enggak kepikiran soal nama pacarnya Eri itu?" tanya Bu Yoshino kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku kepikiran," jawab Pak Benedict. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia dan kapan kita pernah bertemu denganya,"

" _Maa_ , kita akan tahu saat dia dan keluarganya ke sini besok," ujar Bu Yoshino. "Ayo, kita tidur,"

* * *

Besoknya…

"Haaaah… _onee-chan_ , tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Arisa yang risih dengan kelakuan kakaknya. "Kau sudah seperti setrikaan saja bolak-balik begitu,"

"Ma, mana bisa aku tenang? Bagaimana kalau lamaran hari ini tak berjalan lancar?" seru Eri minder.

"Tolong, deh, buang jauh-jauh prasangka burukmu itu," ujar Arisa. "Aku yakin ayah mau membuka hatinya kalau kalian memang serius dan… pekerjaan calon suamimu itu menjanjikan,"

Seketika wajah Eri terlihat pucat. "Menjanjikan, ya?"

"Hmm? Ada apa, _onee-chan_?" tanya Arisa. "Takumi- _san_ sudah dapat pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Ya, sudah, sih…" jawab Eri.

"Terus?"

"Dia hanya berprofesi sebagai guru bela diri di sekolah internasional," ujar Eri. "Itulah yang membuatku cemas apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan ayah saat mendengarnya,"

"Tapi gaji guru di sekolah internasional 'kan jauh lebih tinggi dari guru pegawai negeri, _onee-chan_!" kata Arisa. "Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir setara atau bahkan lebih tinggi dari pegawai kantoran di perusahaan besar!"

"Bukan masalah nominal gajinya, Arisa," kata Eri sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Tapi kedudukannya," jawab Eri. "Aku yakin ayah mencarikanku calon suami seperti Atsushi- _kun_ kemarin karena kedudukannya sebagai pejabat di perusahaan besar,"

"Oleh karena itu, aku takut ayah tak akan merestuiku kalau tahu pria yang akan melamarku hari ini hanyalah seorang guru," lanjut Eri dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, _onee-chan_ ," ucap Arisa sambil memeluk kakaknya dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Kau sudah mati-matian berdandan dan memilih baju terbaik sejak subuh tadi. Jangan biarkan keraguan yang tidak perlu membuat kerja kerasmu sia-sia, dong,"

"Tapi, tapi…" Eri masih terisak di bahu adiknya.

"Udah, udah, udah," Arisa mengelus-elus rambut pirang kakaknya yang digerai itu. "Aku di sini bersamamu, _onee-chan_. Jika keadaan makin gawat, aku juga Izumi- _nee-san_ akan bantu ngomong, kok,"

Bu Yoshino membukakan pintu kamarnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua putrinya pada Pak Benedict.

"Lihat, Ayase Benedict?" kata Bu Yoshino. "Kuharap kamu membuang jauh-jauh prinsip bahwa Eri-mu harus diperistri oleh pejabat tinggi ataupun milyarder,"

"Yoshino, berhentilah menyindirku," jawab Pak Benedict sambil menghela nafas.

"Heh? Jadi kamu serius akan mempertimbangkan keputusan terbaik demi Eri dan kekasihnya itu?" tanya Bu Yoshino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cukup, Yoshino," ucap Pak Benedict. "Tolong biarkan aku menyendiri dulu. Panggilkan aku kalau mereka sudah datang,"

"Oke, oke~" jawab Bu Yoshino santai sambil keluar dari kamar. "Semoga kepalamu lekas dingin, ya, Ben- _chan_ ~"

 _Hmm… kekhawatiran seorang ayah yang putrinya akan segera menikah, ya?_ gumam Bu Yoshino sambil terkikik pelan.

"Halo, anak-anak ibu~" sapa Bu Yoshino pada Eri dan Arisa. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk kedatangan tamu besar kita?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Bu!" jawab Arisa mantap. "Oh ya, ibu jangan kaget begitu melihat calon suaminya _onee-chan_ , ya?"

"Lho? Kenapa? Wajahnya jelek banget, ya?" Bu Yoshino menanggapi peringatan putri bungsunya dengan gurauannya seperti biasa.

"Iiiiih, justru sebaliknya, Bu! Ganteng banget!" ujar Arisa heboh. "Badannya tinggi besar, gagah, dan matanya juga indah, Bu!"

"Wah, kamu semangat banget, nak? Kesannya seperti kamu yang akan dilamar saja, nih?" goda Bu Yoshino.

"Ah, aku bilang begini 'kan supaya ibu enggak ragu-ragu untuk memberikan restu pada _onee-chan_ dan Takumi- _san_ , hehehe~" jawab Arisa sambil nyengir.

"Yah, kalau memang ganteng dan baik ya pasti lah ibu dukung," ucap Bu Yoshino sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Loh? Loh? Loh? Kamu kenapa, Eri? Kok, mau dilamar malah nangis?"

Eri menyeka dengan kasar air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Habis bagaimana, Bu? Aku tak bisa tenang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini setelah mendengar ucapan ayah semalam,"

"Ah, tenang saja!" seru Bu Yoshino sambil menyengir lebar. "Aku sudah nasihati Ben- _chan_ semalam! Besar kemungkinan dia akan mempertimbangkan keputusan terbaik untukmu dan calon suamimu, Eri sayang,"

"Ayo, kamu bersihkan dulu kesan habis nangismu itu," perintah Bu Yoshino. "Arisa, bantu kakakmu untuk merapikan pakaiannya dan _make up_ -nya, ya,"

"Baik!" jawab Arisa dengan sigap.

* * *

Ting tong! Tak lama setelah pakaian dan _make up_ -nya selesai dirapikan, bel berbunyi tanda keluarga Sonoda telah tiba. Setelah memastikan siapa tamunya di _interphone_ , Arisa pun membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang, Takumi- _san_ , Izumi- _onee-san_ , bibi Hidemi, dan paman Reiji," sambut Arisa dengan senyum lebar. "Silakan masuk,"

"Arisa- _chwaaaaaan_ ~!" Izumi memeluk plus meng- _unyel-unyel_ pipi adiknya Eri itu. "Aaaaaah, udah lama juga ya kita enggak ketemu? _Onee-chan_ kangen banget ih sama kamu!"

"Iya, iya… aku juga kangen, kok, Izumi- _nee-san_ ," jawab Arisa yang agak sesak karena pelukan lebay ala-ala si kakak sableng dari Takumi itu. "Lepasin aku, dong… sesak, nih…"

Melihat keakraban Izumi dan Arisa membuat Eri juga Takumi terkekeh pelan. Seakan-akan kegugupan dalam diri mereka sedikit teringankan berkat kelakuan konyol saudara kandung mereka masing-masing.

"Sayaaaang! Keluarga Sonoda sudah datang!" seru Bu Yoshino pada Pak Benedict yang masih berada di kamar.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Pak Benedict pun ikut bergabung dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Sonoda Reiji, calon besannya.

" _Ano_ , apakah Anda Sonoda Reiji, mahasiswa yang ikut program _student exchange_ di universitas Mannheim, Jerman 37 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Pak Benedict pada Pak Reiji.

"Hmm… baguslah, sepertinya Anda masih mengingat saya, Ayase Benedict, si jenius akuntansi dari Russia yang terkenal dengan tubuh gempalnya?" jawab Pak Reiji sambil tersenyum. "Lama tak jumpa, sobat,"

Kedua mata Pak Benedict nampak berbinar. "Astaga, jadi ini benar-benar kau, Ray? Takdir apa yang membawamu ke sini sampai putra-putri kita saling memiliki rasa seperti ini?"

"Ayolah, Ben, kau terlalu berlebihan," gelak Pak Reiji. "Ini lah bukti mengapa dunia dapat dibilang cukup sempit,"

"Bukan bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tapi astaga… aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu dalam momen seperti ini!" Pak Benedict masih belum reda juga keterkejutannya.

" _Maa_ … kalau mau berterimakasih atau menyalahkan, katakan itu pada putra bungsuku dan putri sulungmu, Ben," ujar Pak Reiji sambil melirik calon pasangan suami-istri itu bergantian hingga membuat wajah Eri dan Takumi sedikit merona.

"Ya ampun, Eri! Kenapa kamu enggak ngomong kalau kamu berpacaran dengan anak dari sahabat baik ayah?" tanya Pak Benedict sumringah sambil menepuk punggung Eri. "Kalau dari awal sudah tahu 'kan ayah tinggal menikahkan kalian begitu Takumi- _kun_ lulus kuliah!"

"Ma, mana bisa begitu! Kita mau hidup bagaimana kalau belum ada pekerjaan tetap, Yah?" jawab Eri.

"Yah, ayah 'kan tinggal merekomendasikan pacarmu pada petinggi perusahaan," ucap Pak Benedict santai.

"Tapi sayangnya putraku bukan tipe yang tinggal enaknya saja begitu, Ben," kata Pak Reiji. "Meski tahu jadi guru itu sulit dia tetap saja keras kepala untuk mengambil jurusan Pendidikan jasmani dan olahraga di Aizen dulu,"

"Guru? Jadi, kamu guru, Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Pak Benedict.

Takumi mengangguk pelan. "Umm… tepatnya guru ilmu bela diri dan kesenian tradisional di salah satu sekolah internasional di pinggir kota,"

"Wah, hebat sekali!" puji Bu Yoshino. "Gajinya 'kan setara karyawan perusahaan besar atau bahkan bisa lebih!"

Eri dan Takumi saling bertukar pandang dan melontarkan senyum. Bagus, ini pertanda baik kedua belah pihak akan merestui mereka.

" _Maa_ … karena basa-basinya sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kamu ucapkan maksud kedatanganmu ke sini pada tuan dan nyonya Ayase, Takumi?" kata Bu Hidemi sambil mengelus-elus kepala putranya.

Takumi menarik nafas dan berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak salah saat mengatakan maksud kedatangannya bersama kedua orangtua dan kakaknya.

"Maksud kedatangan saya dan keluarga saya kemari adalah untuk memohon restu tuan Ayase dan nyonya Ayase karena saya ingin memperistri putri sulung Anda sekalian, Ayase Eri," ucap Takumi serius kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya. "Saya mohon, restuilah kami berdua!"

Pak Benedict tersenyum puas. "Ya, aku merestui kalian, Takumi, Eri,"

"Tolong jaga Eri-ku baik-baik, Takumi," pesan Pak Benedict. "Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan kalau kau sampai hati menyakitinya, camkan itu!"

"Ba, baik!" jawab Takumi.

Eri tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya sehingga ia memeluk Pak Benedict dengan erat dan kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, ayah…" ucap Eri sambil terisak.

"Tidak masalah, sayang," jawab Pak Benedict. "Pergilah jalan-jalan dengan calon suamimu sebentar sana. Ayah dan juga semua yang di sini ingin mendiskusikan tentang persiapan acara pernikahanmu,"

"Te, terima kasih banyak, tuan Ayase!" kali ini Takumi yang berterimakasih.

"Huh, apakah itu caramu memanggil calon mertuamu?" dengus Pak Benedict.

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja aku ayah," ucap Pak Benedict dengan senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya. "Karena tak lama lagi aku juga akan menjadi orangtuamu, Takumi,"

"Ka, kalau begitu… kami pergi dulu, ayah, ibu, Izumi- _nee-chan_ , Arisa!" ucap Takumi sambil mengamit tangan Eri dan membawanya pergi.

Air mata Pak Benedict menetes begitu kedua pasangan muda itu berlalu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang begini cepat," ucap Pak Benedict sambil mengusap air matanya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tak hanya kau yang merasa begitu, Ben," balas Pak Reiji. "Rumahku juga akan sangat sepi begitu Takumi tinggal jauh dari kami nanti bersama putrimu,"

* * *

Daun-daun kering yang berguguran bagai membentuk karpet di jalanan serta angin dingin musim gugur menyambut Takumi dan Eri sekeluarnya dari apartemen. Sejak keluar dari apartemen, Eri belum juga mengendurkan dekapannya pada lengan kiri Takumi dan tetap bersandar pada bahu yang kokoh itu dengan manja.

" _Yokatta_ , _nee_?" Takumi mencoba memulai pembicaraan seiring makin jauhnya mereka melangkah dari gedung apartemen.

" _Un_ ," jawab Eri sambil mengangguk.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermanja-manja padaku begini?"

"Ayolah, maklumi saja betapa bahagianya aku, Takumi bodoh,"

"Hahaha, tapi jujur saja ini agak memalukan, Eri…" Takumi terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan sebentar ke tempat yang agak sepi?"

"Boleh saja…" jawab Eri. "Namun, kuharap kamu enggak 'mencuri _start_ ' sebelum benar-benar berstatus resmi sebagai suamiku, lho, ya, Ta-ku-mi?"

"Kau berkata begitu malah memberi kesan bahwa kamu lah yang sebetulnya ingin 'melakukannya', lho, Eri," balas Takumi dengan ekspresinya yang ngeselin seperti biasa.

" _Maa_ … selama itu adalah pria yang akan jadi suamiku, tak apa, 'kan?" ada saja jawaban yang dilontarkan wanita bersurai pirang itu. "Karena pada dasarnya aku memang ingin dan akan membangun keluarga bersamamu, bukan, sayangku?"

Wajah Takumi memerah. "Ugh… sial,"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu manis sekali, sih, Eri?" wajah Takumi benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang.

"Huh, kamu tak perlu mengumpat terlebih dulu hanya untuk memujiku, 'kan, Takumi bodoh?"

"A, aku 'kan juga punya gengsi!"

"Aku beneran muntah kalau kamu sok-sokan _tsundere_ , lho, Takumi…" kata Eri dengan nada yang sok _ill feel_.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Percakapan itu seakan mengingatkan mereka akan romansa pada masa-masa SMA.

"Sepertinya taman itu cukup sepi, bagaimana kalau kita bersantai saja di sana?" tawar Takumi.

Eri sih menurut saja karena kebahagiaan yang memuncak di hatinya membuatnya tampak agak bloon. Kedua belah pihak keluarga sangat mendukung dan merestui hubungan mereka, apa lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan?

* * *

"Meski dingin, cuaca hari ini cerah, ya?" kata Takumi sambil menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat beberapa helai poninya tertiup dan dahinya sedikit terekspos.

"Aku tak sabar mengetahui hasil diskusi orangtua kita, Takumi," ucap Eri sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Dasar, kau ini,"

"A, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" Eri berusaha membela diri. "Karena menjadi istrimu, tinggal di satu atap yang sama bersamamu, dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia hingga hanya ajal saja yang memisahkan memang sudah menjadi mimpiku sejak lama, bodoh!"

" _Hai_ , _hai_ …" Takumi hanya mengiyakan sambil menarik pelan kepala Eri agar tersandar di bahu kirinya. "Aku juga, kok. Hanya kamu wanita yang aku inginkan dan pikirkan untuk menjadi teman hidupku, Eri,"

"Hummph! Ahahahaha!" Eri tertawa. "Dasar, kenapa kita jadi saling menggombal begini, sih?"

"Apaan, sih? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang mulai?"

Kemudian mereka saling diam untuk sesaat, asyik menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu nyaman di permukaan kulit.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku… ingin berciuman denganmu," pinta Eri.

Wajah Takumi langsung menjadi semerah tomat. "Bo, bodoh! Ini tempat umum, tahu! Tidak sopan, 'kan?!"

" _Jaa_ … bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke balik pohon besar di sana?" Eri tetap saja _kekeuh_ menginginkan ciuman mesra dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Sentuhlah aku sepuasmu, Takumi," entah kesambet apa, Eri begitu binal hari ini. "Tak lama lagi, aku juga akan menjadi wanitamu, 'kan?"

Takumi menghela nafas kemudian menarik Eri ke pohon besar yang dimaksud.

" _Jaa_ … aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau, tapi kamu harus bisa mengontrol volume dari suara desahanmu, mengerti?" tukas Takumi sambil memegang kedua bahu Eri.

Eri mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _Jaa_ … kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap Takumi sambil mendekap Eri dan mendekatkan kepala wanita itu agar mendapatkan posisi yang pas saat menciumnya.

Takumi mencium bibir calon istrinya dengan panas seperti biasa, namun kali ini dengan menyisakan jeda beberapa kali dan cukup lama agar mereka berdua tidak kekurangan oksigen dan dapat berciuman dengan agak lama. Setelah pemanasan dengan hanya menikmati bibir merah muda Eri, Takumi memasukkan lidahnya begitu Eri membuka mulutnya. Dapat dirasakannya, rongga dalam mulut Eri yang begitu lembut dan manis sehingga membuatnya tak meragu untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar itu pada Eri.

"Ah… ah… hmmph… nggghn…" desahan pelan tak hentinya-hentinya keluar dari wanita bermanik biru itu dengan air mata yang sedikit menitik dan _saliva_ yang mengalir keluar dari sisi bibirnnya.

"Ngggghn!" Eri mendesah agak keras karena terkejut salah satu tangan Takumi masuk ke bagian belakang pakaiannya.

Takumi menghentikan _French kiss_ -nya. "Bolehkah?"

"Ke, kenapa kamu ragu-ragu begitu, sih?" dengus Eri. "Sudah kubilang lakukan saja apa yang kamu mau!"

"Termasuk… meraba payudara dan bagian intimmu?"

"To, tolong _skip_ untuk bagian intimku!" tolak Eri. "Aku tak mau kembali ke apartemen dengan celana baru dan membuat semua yang ada di sana curiga!"

"Memangnya kamu tak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau aku menyentuh payudaramu?"

"E, enggak, kok! Su, sudahlah! Lakukan saja!" Eri tak sabaran menerima sentuhan Takumi lebih banyak lagi.

"Ba, baiklah…"

Dimulai dengan mengelus dengan lembut bagian punggung dan melepas kait branya, tangan Takumi dengan terampil membuat kekasihnya itu merasa nyaman. Setelah memastikan branya telah terbuka, tangannya beralih ke bagian depan tubuh. Pelan-pelan dari mengelus perut Eri baru kemudian sampai di acara utama. Dapat dirasakannya dua tonjolan daging dengan ujungnya yang mulai terasa mengeras karena tegang di sana. Takumi yang pada dasarnya merupakan pria yang lembut pun meremas kedua tonjolan daging itu dengan hati-hati sehingga sang pemilik tubuh tidak memberikan sinyal penolakan terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Salah satu tangannya menurunkan leher baju Eri sehingga hampir seluruh pundaknya terekspos. Sambil meremas dan memainkan ujung payudaranya, Takumi menciumi dan menjilati leher serta area tulang selangka Eri, membuat wajah Eri kian panas dan nafasnya semakin tak teratur karena berusaha mengecilkan suara desahannya yang erotis.

Begitu dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Eri yang seolah mengatakan, " _aku sudah sampai pada batasnya,_ " Takumi kembali mengaitkan bra milik Eri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," ucap Takumi sambil memberikan _French kiss_ pada Eri.

" _Unn_ … ah… hah… ummph…" desah Eri sambil menggangguk menuruti keputusan Takumi.

Setelah mengembalikan penampilan Eri kembali ke normal, Takumi mengamit tangan Eri dan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Ayase.

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, pasangan yang dimabuk cinta~" sapa Izumi dengan nada meledek.

Arisa yang ada di sebelahnya juga tak kalah iseng. "Kelihatannya kalian baru melewati momen yang cukup ' _woah_ ', ya?"

Dasar, apa mereka punya kekuatan super? Jangan-jangan dari awal mereka sudah tahu kalau Eri dan Takumi akan bermesraan dengan cukup ' _over_ ' tadi.

Pak Benedict langsung memberi isyarat mengancam Takumi dengan tangannya seolah berkata, " _Berani sekali kau macam-macam pada Eri-ku, jadi suaminya saja belum!_ "

Pak Reiji hanya menenangkan pria berdarah setengah Russia di sampingnya dengan melakukan _chop head_ pada kepalanya seperti duet lawak ( _manzai_ ).

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mematung di pintu masuk? Cepat kemari, supaya kalian tahu apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan saat hari besar kalian nanti!" perintah Bu Hidemi.

"Baiklah, jadi ini hasil diskusi kami selama kalian pergi tadi…" Bu Yoshino mulai menjelaskan begitu keduanya telah ikut duduk di sana.

* * *

"Maafkan saya, Pak Yamagishi," ucap Pak Benedict sambil menyerahkan undangan acara pernikahan putrinya dan Takumi pada temannya itu. "Saya terpaksa membatalkan perjodohan anak-anak kita karena Eri sudah menerima pinangan dari pacarnya semasa SMA,"

"Ah, Anda bicara apa? Tak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Pak Yamagishi. "Ya, 'kan, Atsushi?"

"Tak apa, Pak Ben," ujar Atsushi sambil tersenyum. "Selama itu memang keinginan Eri- _san_ dan jika memang Eri- _san_ bahagia akan hal itu maka saya juga ikut senang,"

"Ka, kalau begitu… sebagai permintaan maaf saya akan memperkenalkan wanita-wanita muda yang masih _single_ padamu, nak Atsushi," tukas Pak Benedict karena merasa tak enak.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot, Pak," tolak Atsushi dengan halus. "Toh, saya ingin merintis karir saya terlebih dahulu. Saya tak terlalu memikirkan masalah pernikahan, kok,"

"Be, benar tak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Pak Benedict.

" _Un_! Sampaikan salam saya dan keluarga pada Eri- _san_ dan calon suaminya, ya, Pak," ucap Atsushi. "Semoga mereka bahagia hingga jadi kakek-nenek, hehe~"

"Ya, tentu, terima kasih, nak Atsushi," jawab Pak Benedict sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Karena sudah jam segini, saya pamit pulang duluan, ya,"

"Tentu, terima kasih atas traktirannya, Pak!" kata Pak Yamagishi. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ayo, Atsushi, kita pulang juga!" kata Pak Yamagishi begitu mereka menghabiskan hidangan di atas meja.

"Oh, baik, ayah," jawab Atsushi.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa pewaris grup Yamagishi yang berwajah bak manusia rubah karena matanya yang sipit itu merencanakan hal yang mengerikan untuk Takumi dan Eri.

* * *

Tibalah hari pernikahan…

"Ya Tuhan, Anda nampak sangat cantik, nona Eri!" seru para wanita yang dipekerjakan untuk membantu Eri mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dan _make up_ begitu wanita bersurai pirang itu telah siap keseluruhan penampilannya.

"Kami tahu ini hari yang membahagiakan sampai rasanya air mata haru bisa menetes kapan saja," ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Oleh karena itu, kami meng- _apply make up_ yang bersifat _water proof_ agar Anda bisa menangis sepuas yang Anda inginkan,"

"Bego! Kamu ngomong apa, sih?!" salah satu _make up artist_ yang tampak paling senior menjitak temannya itu. "Tak ada artinya hari pernikahan kalau kamu yang akan menikah malah terus menangis, tahu!"

"A, ampun, _ndoro_!" kata si _make up artist_ yang baru saja memberi saran yang ngaco itu. Yap, jitakan ibu senior memang top markotop.

Si _make up artist_ senior itu memegang kedua bahu Eri. "Ingat, nona? Biar bagaimana pun suasana nanti Anda harus bisa mempertahankan senyuman di wajah Anda. Kenapa? Karena jika Anda sampai terisak-isak saat acara utama, seluruh hadirin juga pastur pun akan bingung, mengerti, 'kan?"

"Ini hari besar Anda, nona Eri," timpal yang lain. "Berbahagialah!"

"Ya, terima kasih, semuanya," ucap Eri sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras dan bantuan kalian. Gaun ini sangat indah, aku sangat menyukainya,"

Para _make up artist_ tentu saja kesengsem mendengarnya. Si _make up artist_ senior pun meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan memposisikan kamera depannya untuk _selfie_ bersama teman-teman juga sang calon mempelai wanita.

"Baik, sebagai awal hari besar nona Ayase Eri yang akan berganti nama menjadi nona Sonoda Eri… _se, no, hai_! _Chiizu_!" seru si _make up artist_ senior yang tak disangka sangat gaul.

Setelah puas jepret-jepret canci, para _make up artist_ pun meninggalkan Eri karena memang pekerjaannya sudah tuntas.

 _Semoga saja Takumi akan menyukai ini,_ gumam Eri sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

Tok! Tok! Terdengar pintu ruang ganti diketuk dari luar.

" _Eri, boleh aku masuk?_ " terdengar suara nge- _bass_ dari luar yang terdengar mirip dengan milik Takumi.

"Ya, tentu!" jawab Eri. "Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci, kok!"

Sang pemilik suara pun masuk dan senyum yang mencurigakan terkembang di wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat bagai rubah sungguhan yang sukses menjebak mangsanya.

"Ah, jadi begini penampilan wanita yang 'hampir' jadi istriku?" ucap Atsushi sambil mengunci pintu.

Insting Eri mengatakan akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan segera terjadi terhadapnya. Sambil mengangkat roknya, Eri berlari ke pintu dan mendorong Atsushi agar minggir dari sana. Namun sial, pintunya tak bisa dibukanya.

"Dasar perempuan tak tahu diuntung," umpat Atsushi. "Kukira kekayaan dan jabatanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu tergila-gila padaku, namun sepertinya aku salah, ya?"

Fisik Atsushi yang kuat itu dengan mudahnya menahan pergerakan Eri. Atsushi pun sukses menghadiahkan _French kiss_ pada Eri dengan begitu kasar hingga membuat bibir Eri terluka dan sedikit darah mengucur dari sana.

"Nggghn… he, hentikan, brengsek!" jerit Eri sambil mendorong Atsushi.

Atsushi pun menampar Eri. "Diam kau, wanita jalang!"

Perih dan rasa takut yang amat sangat menyergap indra dan batin Eri saat ini. Eri tak bisa apa-apa meski tahu dasar-dasar bela diri di saat seperti ini. Pria di depannya terlalu kuat. Tinju kecilnya tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"Huh, jadi kau ingin yang lebih dari sekedar _French kiss_ , Ayase Eri?" ucap Atsushi dengan tangan kanannya yang menawan dagu Eri. "Wanita seperempat Russia memang beda, ya…"

Tanpa sempat melawan, Eri hanya bisa terdiam begitu saputangan dengan kandungan kloroform tinggi membatasi jumlah oksigen yang dihirupnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Eri pun jatuh di tangan pria berwajah rubah itu.

"Akan kucoreng kehormatanmu dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku kembali, Ayase Eri," sepertinya setan pun kalah jahat dengan manusia rubah satu ini.

* * *

"To, tolong, tuan Takumi!" seru _make up artist_ senior sambil masuk ke ruang ganti Takumi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. "No, nona… nona Eri…"

Takumi terkejut karena wanita paruh baya itu berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah memar-memar seperti habis dipukuli. "Ada apa, Bu? Apa yang terjadi pada Anda? Ada apa dengan Eri?!"

"No, nona… diculik pria dengan wajah seperti rubah…" jelas wanita itu. "Dari kesaksian teman-teman kami di luar, sepertinya si bajingan itu berniat memperkosa calon istri tuan di hotel yang tak jauh dari sini!"

Rasa marah yang begitu memuncak dan kebencian terhadap Atsushi rasanya seperti tak bisa terbendung dalam diri Takumi. Namun karena Takumi bukan tipe orang bersumbu pendek, dia langsung memikirkan strategi terbaik demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya sebelum rubah sialan itu mencuri keperawanannya.

Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ yang diletakkannya di atas meja rias. Dengan cepat Takumi menghubungi kenalan ayahnya yang merupakan manajer hotel yang letaknya tak jauh dari gereja ini. Dan tentu saja kenalannya itu dengan sigap segera memberitahu para manajer hotel lainnya yang letaknya masih di sekitaran gereja. Tak butuh lama bagi Takumi untuk mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dan bukti _check in_ dari seorang pria berwajah rubah yang tengah membawa _backpack_ yang sangat besar. Bisa dipastikan isi _backpack_ itu adalah Eri yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Secara postur tubuh Eri cukup langsing maka mudah bagi pria itu untuk membawanya dengan _backpack_.

Sambil berlari ke tujuan, Takumi menelepon semua member µ's satu per satu demi mengumpulkan bantuan.

"Rin! Cepat kau pergi ke posisi yang kutunjukkan di _private message_! Jangan lupa bawa bola bisbolmu!" perintah Takumi.

" _Baik, apa yang harus kulakukan, Takumi-kun?_ "

"Lemparkan bola bisbolmu sekuat mungkin ke kaca gedung di seberangmu! Pakailah teropong khusus yang dipesan Maki agar lemparanmu pas mengenai pria berwajah rubah di dalam sana!"

" _EEEH?! Kalau dia mati, aku bagaimana, nya?!_ "

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku dan Maki sudah memperhitungkan kalau lemparanmu hanya akan membuatnya pingsan!" tegas Takumi. "Aku mohon, Rin! Jika bukan kau, maka siapa yang harus kumintai tolong? Bajingan itu ingin memperkosa Eri agar Eri hamil dan dapat memperistrinya!"

" _Apa, nyaaaaaa?! Itu mah bukan dibuat pingsan saja harusnya, nyaaaaa!_ " teriak Rin emosi. " _Tenang saja, serahkan padaku, Takumi-kun!_ "

Lalu, ke Nozomi.

"Nozomi, kudengar kau belajar meretas sistem saat kuliah dulu dari temanmu yang dari jurusan sistem informasi?"

" _Iya, sih… hehe, ada apa memangnya, Tacchan?_ "

"Bisa kau retas sistem yang ada di kamar hotel yang kukirimkan di _private message_?"

" _HAAH?! Tunggu, untuk apa?!_ "

"Tolonglah! Eri dalam bahaya!"

Seketika air wajah Nozomi menegang. " _Baik, akan kuusahakan, Tacchan! Serahkan padaku!_ "

Lalu, Nico.

" _Hai, si ganteng yang bentar lagi jadi suaminya Eri, kumaha damang~?_ " sapa Nico dengan nyantai.

"Bukan saatnya ngejayus, Nico. Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

" _Bantuan apaan? Tips saat 'malam pertama'?_ "

"Kau punya banyak kenalan polisi dan _bodyguard_ , 'kan? Kumohon, tolong minta mereka untuk menggerebek kamar hotel yang kukirimkan di _private message_!"

" _HAAH?! Apa maksud lo, samurai bego?! Tahu-tahu minta gue suruh mereka buat gereb—_ "

"Eri akan diperkosa pewaris tunggal grup Yamagishi!"

" _Sumpeh lu?!_ "

Lalu, berlanjut ke Kazuya, Maki, Hanayo, dan terakhir… Kotori.

"Kotori, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"

" _Hmm… ada apa memangnya, Takumi-kun?_ "

"Aku minta tolong kamu untuk meminjamkanku dan Eri pakaian pengantin rancanganmu yang masih ada stoknya di butikmu," ujar Takumi. "Karena sepertinya pakaian pengantin kami akan benar-benar rusak hari ini,"

Kotori menghela nafas. " _Baiklah, tak perlu meminjam. Untukmu saja dan Eri-chan. Kalian tak perlu membayarnya. Anggaplah hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku, Takumi-kun,_ "

"Kotori… maafkan aku, aku… sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu,"

" _Sudah, jangan banyak ngomong,_ " ucap Kotori. " _Hajarlah rubah jahat itu dan selamatkan istrimu, Takumi-kun!_ "

" _Unn_ , terima kasih, Kotori!"

* * *

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Atsushi berhasil dibuat pingsan dengan _pitching_ dari Rin. Kemudian sistem listrik, air, dan keamanan kamar berhasil dibobol oleh Nozomi sehingga mengacaukan semua skenario jahat yang akan dimainkan Atsushi. Tak butuh waktu lama, pasukan penyelamat lainnya datang dan menerobos masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Tapi Atsushi bukan pria sebodoh itu. Dia juga sudah mengumpulkan bawahan untuk melancarkan rencana jahatnya. Hotel itu pun menjadi pertempuran besar antara kelompok Atsushi dan µ's.

"Lari, Takumi! Bawa Eri jauh-jauh dari sini!" teriak Nico sambil menghadang pria besar yang akan menghajar Takumi.

Takumi mengangguk dan menggendong Eri seperti tuan putri. "Ya! Akan kubalas semua kebaikan kalian di lain waktu, Nico, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Kazuya, Kotori, Maki!"

"Haaaah… dasar, bukankah harusnya si 'pangeran' sendiri yang menghajar si jahat?" komentar Nico dengan nada malas.

"Bodoh, sekuat apapun Takumi, kalau melawan sekelompok orang yang ototnya lebih barokah dari otak mereka seperti ini, sih… bakal jadi _mission impossible_ banget, tuan _idol_ dungu," respon Maki dengan jarum-jarum beroleskan senyawa anestesi yang sudah dalam posisi siap lempar di sela-sela jarinya.

"Huh, aku justru kaget ibu dokter macam kau bisa ikut bertarung seperti ini, Kira Maki- _san_?" jawab Nico.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu, suaminya Yazawa Nozomi," Maki menjawab dengan ledekannya seperti biasa.

Maki dan Nico menarik nafas kemudian berseru, "Kemarilah, orang-orang bego!"

" _Ko_ , _kowai_ , _nya_ …" komentar Rin sambil memegangi kedua sikunya dan merinding disko.

"Ahahaha… mereka banyak banget berubahnya dalam delapan tahun ini, ya?" gelak Kotori.

* * *

"Hah… hah… hah…" Takumi berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berhasil aman dari kejaran anak buah Atsushi.

"Ta, Takumi…" Eri nampak masih _shock_ dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Takumi memeluk erat sang kekasih. "Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan rubah sialan itu padamu?"

Eri tak mampu menjawab. Wanita itu hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat dalam pelukan Takumi karena trauma. Takumi tak mau sampai stress sendiri karena berprasangka buruk sehingga dia hanya bisa ikut diam sambil mengelus-elus surai dan punggung wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Berhubung hari sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di _ryokan_ itu?" saran Takumi sambil menunjuk penginapan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Eri hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan calon suaminya.

* * *

"Air panasnya sudah siap, Eri," ucap Takumi seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Berendamlah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu,"

" _Unn_ , terima kasih, Takumi…" jawab Eri sambil berjalan gontai.

Takumi yang cemas pun segera menangkap lengan kiri Eri. "Kamu pusing, enggak? Kalau iya, aku akan membantumu membersihkan tubuhmu, Eri. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa,"

Eri yang tak mampu mencerna keseluruhan apa yang dikatakan Takumi pun hanya mengiya-iyakan saja. Toh, Takumi juga tak bermaksud mesum, kok. Setelah penculikan itu, kondisi Eri begitu kacau sehingga mau tak mau dia harus mandi.

"Lepaskan gaunmu, aku akan membantumu menggosok punggungmu," ucap Takumi sambil memapah Eri.

Eri melepas semua bahan yang menutupi tubuhnya yang elok di hadapan Takumi tanpa merasa ragu maupun malu. Ya, trauma yang dialaminya membuatnya setengah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga dia hanya bisa latah mengiyakan semua yang ditawarkan Takumi. Di sisi lain, Takumi biasa saja melihat tubuh yang mulus tanpa pakaian di depannya itu. Dalam pikirannya, dia hanya ingin wanita yang dicintainya mandi, makan malam, kemudian istirahat dengan tenang.

Eri pun duduk di bangku dingklik dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air. Lalu, dia membersihkan bagian tubuh yang masih bisa dijangkau dengan sabun. Sedangkan, Takumi ikut membantu menggosok dan membersihkan punggungnya. Setelah memastikan seluruh tubuhnya telah bersih, Takumi membantunya berendam di _bath tub_.

Melihat wajah Eri yang kian memerah, Takumi pun lekas menghampiri wanita itu dan membujuknya keluar dari _bath tub_ sebelum dia dehidrasi. Takumi benar-benar seorang _gentle man_ sejati. Dalam kesempatan seperti itu, dirinya mampu menahan nafsu birahinya karena yang diprioritaskannya adalah bagaimana membuat Eri pulih dari traumanya. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Takumi juga membantu memakaikannya kimono tidur yang telah disediakan oleh penginapan.

"Bersantailah dulu, Eri. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Takumi sambil membiarkan Eri duduk bersandar di salah satu sudut kamar. "Begitu selesai, nanti kita makan malam bersama, ya?"

Takumi pun segera menanggalkan pakaian pengantinnya dan mandi dengan durasi sesingkat mungkin. Dia takut Eri tanpa sadar ceroboh selama ditinggalnya sendirian di kamar. Begitu selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono tidur seperti yang dikenakan Eri, Takumi pun menelepon resepsionis untuk membawakan makan malam.

"Minumlah," Takumi tak punya pilihan, namun menuangkan _sake_ ke cawan kecil untuk diminum kekasihnya.

Eri menurut dan menghabiskan _sake_ di cawan bagiannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Takumi.

"Bi, biarkan aku… menuangkannya…sendiri… hik!" Eri mulai terlihat mabuk.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu mau bicara juga," ucap Takumi lega. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Eri tidak menjawab, namun melanjutkan minum-minumnya.

Takumi menghela nafas dan bangkit kemudian ia mendorong Eri dengan mudahnya hingga wanita itu jatuh ke atas _tatami_ dengan posisi telentang. Takumi menempatkan kedua tangan di sebelah bahu Eri agar wanita itu tak bisa kabur.

"Ka, kamu… mau… apa, Takumi…?"

Takumi mengatur ritme pernafasan perutnya kemudian membisikkan sebuah lagu di telinga Eri.

 _Aitai no summer, kotoshi no summer_

 _Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no story_

 _Dakkara nigecha dame, obiecha dame_

 _Mitsumeaeba Storm in Lover_

Bagaikan mantra ajaib, Eri pun sadar dari traumanya. Begitu melihat pria yang dikasihinya menatapnya dengan mata sendu yang penuh akan kekhawatiran, Eri bangkit dan balas memeluk Takumi hingga posisi mereka berbalik dengan Takumi sekarang yang berada di bawahnya.

"Terima kasih, Takumi… terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku…" ucap Eri dengan air mata yang menetes.

Takumi dengan mudah membalik keadaan kembali seperti tadi, namun dengan menggendong Eri terlebih dahulu dan mendaratkannya di _futon_ yang empuk.

"Bodoh, kau ini bicara apa?" sekarang malah Takumi yang menangis. "Kalau hanya aku sendirian, aku tak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu, Eri…"

"Aku ini… hanya seorang pria yang lemah…" air matanya menetes membasahi leher Eri. "Setelah semua ini, apakah kamu masih akan tetap mencintaiku?"

" _Bakka_ …" ucap Eri sambil membawa Takumi ke pelukannya yang begitu hangat. "Kalau aku membencimu, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu saat kamu menawarkanku bantuan di kamar mandi tadi,"

"Kenapa kamu pesimis begitu, sih?" lanjut Eri sambil menyeka air mata Takumi dengan perlahan. "Apa masalahnya kalau kamu menyelamatkanku dengan bantuan teman-teman kita? Itu enggak berarti kalau kamu itu lemah, Takumi,"

"Banggalah pada dirimu sendiri yang telah diberkati teman-teman baik yang siap sedia di kala suka maupun dukamu, Takumi" ujar Eri.

"E, Eri…"

"Terima kasih, Takumi," ucap Eri kembali sambil tersenyum. "Kamu menyelamatkanku tepat pada waktunya, kok. Bajingan itu belum sempat memperkosaku, tenang saja, oke?"

" _Yokatta_ , _yokatta_ …" Takumi nampak lega sambil membelai rambut Eri.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut minum untuk melepas stress?" tawar Eri sambil bangkit dari _futon_ dan mengambilkan _sake_ untuk Takumi.

"Eh, ta, tapi aku enggak terbiasa mi—"

"Takumi!"

" _Ha_ , _hai_?"

"Haaaah…" Eri menghela nafas. "Kamu harus bisa sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa dengan alkohol, tahu? Di dunia kerja, acara _nomikai_ itu penting, lho, untuk membuat hubungan dengan atasan makin langgeng dan enggak menutup kemungkinan juga kamu bisa naik pangkat berkat ini,"

"Aku juga akan minum, kok," kata Eri sambil menuangkan _sake_ di dua cawan. "Ayo, kita bersulang!"

" _U_ , _unn_ ," Takumi mengikutinya.

"Fwaaah… _sake_ itu memang paling pas, ya?" komentar Eri begitu menghabiskan _sake_ bagiannya. "Kalau _vodka_ itu terlalu keras, sih… enggak enak jadinya di kerongkongannya,"

"Bagaimana, Takumi?" tanya Eri. "Kamu mau lagi? Atau sudah cukup?"

Tiba-tiba Takumi menerjang Eri hingga posisi mereka kembali seperti tadi.

"Ta, Takumi?"

"Siapa juga… hiks… yang butuh minuman… hiks… macam _sake_?" kata Takumi.

"A, ah… kamu memang enggak bisa minum, ya?"

"Bukan begitu…"

Tanpa basa-basi, Takumi pun menyambar kembali bibir merah muda Eri hingga membuat wanita itu tercekat.

"Taku… mi?"

"Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan rubah sialan itu?" tanya Takumi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Di, dia… menciumku sambil memasukkan lidahnya dan membuat bibirku terluka," aku Eri.

"Te, terluka? Yang mana? Perlihatkan padaku, biar kuobati!" seru Takumi sambil membangunkan Eri kembali ke posisi duduk kemudian dia meraih kotak P3K di meja.

Eri menunjukkan di mana lukanya dan membiarkan Takumi membersihkannya dan mengobatinya. Setelah selesai mereka kembali berbaring di atas futon.

" _Nee_ , _watashi no yuusha yo_?" panggil Eri.

"Hmm?"

"Sebagai balasan atas keberanianmu menyelamatkanku, akan kuberikan kamu satu hadiah,"

"Tak perlu repot-repot, dompetmu saja ketinggalan di ruang rias pengantin tadi,"

"Bodoh, masa' kamu enggak paham, sih?"

"Hah?"

Eri menarik tubuh Takumi agar Takumi kembali berada di atasnya.

" _I'm all yours tonight_ , Takumi," ucap Eri. "Cium aku, sentuhlah aku, buatlah nafsumu akan diriku terpenuhi,"

"Kau… serius?" tanya Takumi sambil menatap manik biru di bawahnya.

"Tak apa, Takumi," jawab Eri. "Bila aku hamil, kamu mau menjadi sang ayah, 'kan?"

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menanyakannya lagi?" Takumi terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan bertanggungjawab apapun yang terjadi, Eri,"

"Karena aku lah suamimu," lanjut Takumi sambil menanggalkan kimono tidurnya juga kimono yang dikenakan Eri.

"Apakah aku boleh melakukan yang 'lebih' lagi dari yang pernah kita lakukan di taman waktu itu?" tanya Takumi.

"Lakukan saja, Takumi," jawab Eri pasrah. "Aku enggak sedang haid, kok. Lakukanlah apapun yang kamu mau,"

" _Jaa_ … ayo, kita mulai," ucap Takumi sambil menyingkap rambut Eri dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Eri.

"Ah… ahhn… nggghn… ummph…" Eri menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari lidah Takumi dalam mulutnya.

 _Lagi, lebih, aku ingin lebih…_ ucap Eri dalam hati.

Selesai dengan _French kiss_ , Takumi beralih ke telinga Eri. Lidahnya mulai memberikan setruman-setruman penuh kenikmatan hingga membuat Eri terlonjak.

"Kyaaaa… ge, geli, Takumi!"

"Tapi kamu menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih, hyaaaa!"

Selesai dengan telinga, Takumi beralih ke payudara Eri. Dipijatnya dengan lembut kedua gundukan daging itu hingga membuat Eri semakin terangsang dan putingnya semakin mengeras.

" _Nee_ , Taku… mi?"

"Hmm?" respon Takumi seadanya karena dirinya tengah mengemut salah satu puting Eri.

" _Ano_ , itu… 'milikmu' belum terlihat tegang, ya?"

"Ah, mungkin," jawab Takumi. "Mungkin karena terlalu stress mengkhawatirkanmu tadi,"

"Apakah kamu butuh bantuan?" tanya Eri. " _Blow job_ , misalnya?"

"Kamu bisa?"

"Ma, maaf kalau terkesan mesum, tapi… aku ingin merasakan 'milikmu' itu,"

"Bukan terkesan mesum," koreksi Takumi. "Yang kita lakukan sekarang memang mesum, bukan?"

Takumi pun duduk dan membiarkan Eri setengah telungkup untuk melakukan _service_ pada pedang saktinya itu.

"Ah… nggghn… E, Eri? Da, dari mana kamu tahu tekhnik melakukan… anggghn!" desah Takumi.

"A, aku… hanya mengandalkan… instingku, Takumi…" jawab Eri sambil mengulum keseluruhan penis milik Takumi ke dalam mulutnya layaknya lollipop. "Ga, gawat… sepertinya aku akan menikmati penismu dalam waktu lama dalam mulutku, Takumi…"

"La, lakukan sepuasmu, Eri… ahhhn…!"

Eri yang pertama kalinya melakukan _oral sex_ itu tak disangka-sangka mampu membuat Takumi kewalahan. Eri memaju-mundurkan kepalanya layaknya tengah menikmati _kakigori_.

"E, Eri… sepertinya aku akan keluar…!"

Eri pun berbaring kembali ke atas _futon_ dan membiarkan Takumi kembali berada di atasnya. "Kalau begitu, masukkanlah benih-benih calon buah hati kita ke dalam vaginaku, Takumi. Jangan biarkan mereka memuncrat sia-sia,"

Takumi yang penisnya telah mengeras dan berdiri tegak itu pun langsung menancapkannya ke dalam lubang milik Eri.

"A, aaaanghn… E, Eri… kurasa sekarang saatnya…"

"Tak apa, Takumi… keluarkan saja…"

Cairan putih dengan tekstur yang agak lengket pun menerobos masuk dalam jumlah besar ke rahim Eri.

"Hyaaaaanghn… aaaaaaanghn…! Takumi… Takumi!" jerit Eri sambil memeluk Takumi erat hingga posisi pemuda itu menjadi setengah telungkup di dada Eri.

Takumi pun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya agar seluruh spermanya dapat ditampung di dalam tubuh calon istrinya.

"Aaaanghn… E, Eri… Eri!" Takumi juga menjerit karena rasanya penisnya seperti diremas-remas oleh dinding vagina Eri.

Begitu tak ada cairan yang memuncrat keluar lagi, keduanya pun tersungkur di atas _futon_ dengan lemas dan penuh kelegaan.

"Terima kasih, Takumi," ucap Eri.

"U, untuk apa?"

"Pengalaman ini adalah yang pertama dan seterusnya untukku," ujar Eri. "Aku menyukainya, semuanya,"

"Kamu masih perawan, 'kan? Apakah tadi bagian intimmu terasa sakit saat penisku merobek selaput daramu?"

" _Maa_ … sedikit, sih, tapi… aku sama sekali enggak mempedulikannya," jawab Eri. "Karena yang kupikirkan adalah masa depanku, keluarga baru yang kubangun bersamamu, Takumi,"

"Ah, syukurlah…" ucap Takumi lega sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eri.

"Dasar, bahkan di saat seperti tadi kamu masih banyak mikir, ya?"

"A, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" dengus Takumi. "Aku takut jika sampai membuatmu merasa enggak nyaman!"

" _Hai_ , _hai_ , aku mengerti, kok," jawab Eri sambil membelai lembut rambut Takumi.

" _Ano_ … Eri?"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu masih kuat enggak kalau kita melakukannya satu ronde lagi?"

"E, eeeeh?!"

Mereka pun melakukan ronde kedua hingga benar-benar kehabisan stamina. Karena kelelahan, keduanya pun tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan dengan mesra tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel.

* * *

Besok paginya…

"Ngggghn…" Takumi dan Eri meggeliat dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap, Eri," ucap Takumi sambil menyelimuti tubuh Eri dengan kimono.

"Ya, aku mengerti, kok," jawab Eri. "Hari besar kita yang sesungguhnya dimulai hari ini, 'kan? Oh ya, gaunku dan jasmu—"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Kotori," potong Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tak ada dia, mungkin kita tak akan menerima pesan ini sekarang,"

Takumi menunjukkan tampilan _private message_ yang dikirimkan Kotori kepadanya. Di dalamnya terlampir foto baju pengantin untuk Eri juga Takumi yang begitu indah khas kekreatifan tangan desainer pakaian ternama di Jepang saat ini.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, ayo, kita adakan reuni untuk µ's," kata Eri.

Setelah keduanya siap, mereka pun _check out_ dari _ryokan_ dan menerima jemputan dari Nico dan para ajudannya untuk segera dirias dan dipakaikan pakaian pengantin mereka yang baru, hadiah dari Kousaka Kotori.

"Memang tidak salah membiarkan Eri bergabung dengan µ's, ya, Ben-chan?" komentar Bu Yoshino begitu Eri turun dari mobil.

"Kau benar, Yoshino," jawab Pak Benedict setuju. "Kita harus bersyukur karena dia dikelilingi teman-teman yang hebat dan baik,"

* * *

Hari besar untuk Takumi dan Eri akan dilanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya dalam 'Korekara no Love Story' yang berada di fandom rating T. _Stay tuned to their stories, Dear my fellow Storm in Lover shippers!_


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Kini, jatah cuti pernikahan Eri dan Takumi telah habis. Keduanya pun kembali ke rutinitas pekerjaan masing-masing. Pekerjaan sebagai guru bela diri membuat Takumi cukup lelah hari ini baik lelah secara fisik juga lelah karena ingin segera bertemu istri tercinta begitu pulang kerja. Singkatnya, he'll be damn so spoiled tonight, lololol.

 _After words, enjoy and don't forget to gimme reviews!_

* * *

 _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Takumi seraya masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan sepatu olahraganya.

" _Okaeri_ ," jawab Eri sambil menghampiri suaminya dengan celemek berwarna kuning bergambar _kitsune_ yang masih dikenakannya, tanda dirinya sedang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Takumi tersenyum akan kehadiran sang istri yang menyambutnya itu. "Bagaimana aksesorismu? Banyak yang laris, enggak, hari ini?"

"Iya, lumayan banyak, kok, hehehe," ujar Eri. "Oh ya, _otsukaresama_ , _anata_ ,"

"Ah, iya," jawab Takumi sambil membuka risleting _jersey_ -nya. " _Maa_ , cukup melelahkan juga sih hari ini,"

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Eri sambil membawakan tas dan _jersey_ milik Takumi.

Namun tiba-tiba Takumi memeluk Eri dengan erat hingga wanita itu terpojok ke dinding.

"Ta, Takumi?" Eri terang saja kaget. "Kamu kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu pusing karena kelaparan?"

"Iya, aku sangat lapar, Eri…" jawab Takumi lemas.

" _Genki dashite_!" ucap Eri menyemangati. "Hari ini aku masak kare yang enak, lhooo~"

"Bodoh, bukan begitu…"

"Hmm?"

Takumi pun mencium bibir Eri tanpa sempat dicegah oleh wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Ummph…!" sambaran yang tiba-tiba itu pun membuat nafas Eri sedikit tercekat.

"Aku ingin me'makan'mu, sayang," Takumi memperjelas sambil membisikkannya langsung ke salah satu telinga Eri, membuat si pemilik telinga terlonjak karena hembusan nafas Takumi yang menggelitik salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Posisinya yang tengah di- _kabedon_ membuat Eri tak berdaya dan secara tak langsung pasrah dengan kelakuan manja suaminya itu.

"Tu, tung— unggghn…!" Takumi sukses mencium bibir merah muda itu kembali, namun kali ini sambil memasukkan lidahnya.

Sapaan yang dilakukan lidah suaminya membuat Eri lemas hingga _jersey_ dan tas Takumi yang digenggamnya pun ia jatuhkan. Tangan kanan Eri berpegangan pada bagian dada pakaian Takumi, membiarkan sang suami menuntaskan rasa rindunya.

"Hah… hah… anghhn… ummph…" desahan yang menggoda iman tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Eri setiap kali lidah Takumi berpindah-pindah tempat dalam rongga mulutnya.

Seolah termabukkan oleh _French kiss_ yang dilancarkan Takumi, Eri sampai telat menyadari kalau tangan kiri Takumi menyingkap kaus belang-belang yang dikenakannya seperti hendak menelanjanginya di situ juga. Eri baru sadar akan 'grepe'-an suaminya begitu tangan itu menyentuh payudaranya.

" _Ba_ , _bakka_!" jerit Eri dengan wajah merah padam sambil mendorong Takumi menjauh. "Apa sih yang ingin kamu lakukan? Kalau tetangga sampai dengar, gimana?!"

Eri berjalan meninggalkan Takumi ke dapur. Sebelum wanita itu berlalu agak jauh, beruntungnya Takumi sempat menangkap lengannya kemudian mendekap tubuh yang ramping itu dari belakang dengan begitu romantis.

"A, apa, sih?" tanya Eri yang masih menahan malu.

" _Gomen_ ," ucap Takumi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk istrinya.

Eri menyentuh lengan yang tengah mendekapnya itu dan diam mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku… enggak tahu kenapa," ujar Takumi. "Namun setiap jam istirahat aku selalu kepikiran… soal kamu,"

"Bo, bodoh, untuk apa juga kamu segitu kangennya, sih?" kata Eri. "Setiap jam 6 sore 'kan kamu sudah bisa bertemu lagi denganku di sini,"

"'Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku enggak tahu kenapa terus kepikiran kamu!" dengus Takumi.

Eri tersenyum menghadapi suaminya yang tak disangka-sangka bisa manja juga. " _Hai_ , _hai_ , terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot memikirkan istrimu yang cantik ini,"

Eri pun mengecup pipi kanan Takumi. "Cepatlah mandi dan jangan lupa taruh baju kotormu di keranjang cucian, ya,"

" _Naa_ , Eri?" panggil Takumi tanpa sedikit pun mengendurkan dekapannya seolah tidak mendengarkan perintah istrinya itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kamu… belum mandi, 'kan?"

Eri tersenyum meledek. "Sok tahu, ah, kamu,"

"Itu 'kan kaus yang kamu pakai untuk dalaman _sweater_ -mu saat berangkat ke toko tadi pagi, bodoh," jawab Takumi. "Salah besar jika kamu pikir aku enggak memperhatikannya,"

Eri pun mengaku kalah. "Ah, baik, baik, jadi kenapa kalau aku belum mandi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita… mandi bersama?" pinta Takumi dengan wajah merona.

Eri pun langsung melompat menjauh dari Takumi. "Enggak, enggak, enggak! Ini terlalu cepat, Takumi!"

"Terlalu cepat apanya, _bakka_ Erichika? Kau lupa apa kalau kita sudah jadi suami-istri?" balas Takumi dengan ekspresi datarnya yang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Ta, tapi… telanjang di depanmu…"

"Kau lupa kalau kita sudah pernah berhubungan badan malam sebelum acara pernikahan kita di _ryokan_ waktu itu?"

"U, ugh…"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak dengan wajah semerah tomat, Eri melepas celemeknya dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Masuklah duluan, aku mau mematikan kompor dulu," ucap Eri.

Takumi pun menurut dan langsung membuka pakaiannya di depan kamar mandi. Eri meliriknya sejenak dari kejauhan kemudian wanita itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali karena tak tahan dengan pesona tubuh atletis milik Takumi.

* * *

" _Yosh_!" setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Eri masuk ke kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk.

Didapatinya Takumi yang telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan sekarang telah berendam di _bath tub_. Eri pun melepaskan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan duduk di bangku dingklik untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum ikut berendam.

"Pe, permisi…" ucap Eri canggung sambil ikut masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ setelah tubuhnya bersih.

Karena ukuran _bath tub_ yang memang tak terlalu besar, Eri duduk dengan membelakangi Takumi.

"Haaaah…" Eri menghela nafas sambil merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat.

"Maaf, ya, Eri," ucap Takumi tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa lagi kali ini?"

"Aku… terlalu banyak maunya malam ini," ujar Takumi. "Aku tahu kamu sepertinya memang belum terbiasa dengan status kita yang baru ini,"

"Huh, aku ini memang payah, ya, Takumi?" kata Eri sambil membenamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air.

"Payah?"

"Padahal kita 'kan sudah resmi berstatus sebagai suami-istri, tapi aku masih malu-malu begini setiap kamu bermanja-manja atau minta jatah," ujar Eri. "Pasti kamu kerepotan, ya, punya istri yang jual mahal begini?"

"Bodoh," ucap Takumi sambil kembali memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istriku karena aku sudah siap dengan segala kerepotan yang akan kamu buat,"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Eri," lanjut Takumi sambil mengecup leher Eri.

"Nggghn…" Eri mendesah pelan karena kecupan singkat itu.

Memang pada dasarnya Eri memiliki cukup banyak titik sensitif sehingga bila Takumi menyentuhnya seperti tadi dia pasti akan merasa tergelitik.

Mendengar desahan pelan Eri membuat Takumi ingin menyentuh wanita itu lebih banyak lagi.

"Maaf, hanya sebentar, kok," bisik Takumi. "Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar,"

"Tunggu, Ta, Takumi…"

Takumi mulai menciumi leher putih pucat itu disertai sedikit isapan kecil juga jilatan, sedangkan tangannya meremas pelan payudara Eri.

"Ta, Takumi… _mou ii desho_?" kata Eri yang tak tahan dengan sensasi pada kulitnya yang membuatnya ingin terlonjak.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi…" jawab Takumi sambil memasukkan jarinya pada bagian intim Eri dan mengocok bagian dalamnya perlahan-lahan.

"Nggghn… sudah, ah, Takumi… jangan di sini… nggghn…" Eri memohon-mohon.

Begitu dirasakan jarinya yang terkena muncratan cairan dengan tekstur kental dari bagian intim Eri, Takumi menyudahi _fingering_ -nya dan bangkit dari _bath tub_ sambil memapah Eri.

* * *

Walau kare yang dibuat Eri malam ini begitu lezat, kelakuan Takumi di _bath tub_ tadi membuat makan malam pasutri itu terasa canggung. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"E, Eri?" panggil Takumi dengan gugup.

"Ya?"

"Maaf karena tadi aku enggak sabaran," lagi-lagi Takumi meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Eri. "Aku juga ngerti, kok. Setiap pria yang sehat pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kamu,"

"Dan lagi, aku 'kan istrimu," lanjut Eri. "Untuk apa aku menolaknya?"

Mereka pun terdiam lagi.

"Jadi… kamu ingin melakukannya setelah makan malam dan menggosok gigi?" tanya Eri dengan wajah merona.

"Kamunya keberatan, enggak?" Takumi balik bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku sih enggak masalah, kok," jawab Eri. " _Maa_ , mungkin ini terdengar memalukan, namun sebenarnya aku merindukan sentuhanmu seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku untuk pertama kalinya di _ryokan_ waktu itu, Takumi,"

Takumi nampak lega mendengarnya. "Apa sebaiknya aku pakai kondom?"

Eri menggeleng. "Tak apa, Takumi. Keluarkan saja di dalam,"

"Bukannya kamu ingin cepat-cepat jadi ayah?" lanjut Eri.

Takumi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Karena acara makan malam sudah selesai, ayo kita cuci piring dan menggosok gigi,"

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka, Takumi dan Eri berciuman sambil berjalan menuju ranjang. Eri yang malam itu hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ sukses membuat Takumi semakin bersemangat untuk memakannya. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus di ranjang, Takumi mulai memelorotkan _lingerie_ Eri sambil tetap menciumnya.

Setelah Eri telanjang di depannya, Takumi pun menanggalkan pakaiannya membuat keadaannya sama dengan istrinya.

"Apa kamu gugup?" tanya Takumi.

"E, enggak, kok," jawab Eri sambil melebarkan kedua lengannya. "Kemari lah, _anata_ ,"

"Jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku kalau aku enggak membuatmu nyaman, oke?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Takumi mulai menggarap tubuh istrinya dari atas hingga bawah. Area sekitar leher dan telinga adalah titik terlemah Eri sehingga Takumi memfokuskan permainannya terlebih dahulu di area itu untuk membuat Eri benar-benar terangsang.

"Apa puting wanita selalu begini keras kalau terangsang?" tanya Takumi sambil memainkan ujung payudara Eri.

"Me, memangnya, kenapa? Ngghn…!" kata Eri. "Punyamu juga mengeras jika di situasi yang sama, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu… apa yang akan kamu lakukan hari ini untuk membuat Takumi junior bangun, sayang?" tanya Takumi dengan nada meledek.

"Hmm… mungkin _blow job_ dan memberikannya sedikit _massage_?"

"Dasar, kamu benar-benar menyukai _blow job_ , ya?"

"Kamu 'kan cepat keluarnya karena itu, bodoh," jawab Eri.

" _Nee_ , Eri,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba posisi 69?"

"Eeeeeh?! Tunggu, jangan bilang kamu juga akan…"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya juga padamu," ujar Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ba, baiklah…" ucap Eri setuju sambil berbaring dan membiarkan Takumi berada di atasnya dengan posisi terbalik, yaitu penis Takumi tepat di atas wajah Eri sedangkan kepala Takumi berada di bagian intim Eri.

Eri yang untuk pertama kalinya di- _oral sex_ bagian intimnya tentu saja mendesah bahkan menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Ayo, Eri! Lakukanlah blow job andalanmu itu!" seru Takumi.

Eri memeluk pinggang Takumi dan mensejajarkan posisi mulutnya dengan benda panjang di atasnya itu. Setelah posisinya pas, Eri pun mengulumnya dan menjilatinya hingga membuat benda itu menegang dan mulai mengeras.

" _Nee_ , Takumi? Apakah kamu sudah akan keluar?" tanya Eri setelah melakukan pekerjaannya selama beberapa menit.

"Se, sepertinya… nggghn…" jawab Takumi sambil menahan agar spermanya tidak muncrat di wajah Eri.

Mereka mengubah posisi sehingga kini Eri yang berada di atas Takumi, atau biasa disebut sebagai posisi _cowgirl_. Setelah penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Eri, Takumi memegangi kedua lengan istrinya agar wanita itu tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"E, Eri… sebentar lagi…" ucap Takumi.

"I, iya, Takumi… lakukan saja…" jawab Eri.

Benih-benih calon buah hati mereka berdua pun masuk dalam jumlah besar ke dalam vagina Eri. Keduanya menjerit dan mendesah karena sensasi 'kimochi' dari klimaks permainan ranjang malam ini. Begitu dirasakan tidak ada lagi cairan milik suaminya yang memuncrat ke dalam bagian intimnya, Eri pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Takumi karena kelelahan.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup satu ronde saja, ya?" tukas Takumi sambil membelai lembut surai pirang wanita di dekapannya itu. "Ayo, kita tidur,"

Saat Takumi hendak bangkit untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Eri menarik lengannya sehingga langkah pria itu terhenti.

"Ada apa, Eri?"

" _A_ , _ano_ … maukah kamu tidur dengan keadaan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Eri dengan gugup.

"E, enggak masalah, sih…" jawab Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oh ya, Eri,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi lagi sebelum tidur?" usul Takumi. "Sepertinya kita berkeringat cukup banyak tadi,"

Eri meraih kimono mandinya. "Tentu, ayo,"

* * *

"Mandi dan berendam setelah berhubungan badan memang paling nikmat, ya?" kata Takumi sambil merilekskan tubuhnya di _bath tub_. "Walau enggak sehat sih sebetulnya mandi dan berendam malam-malam begini, hahaha…"

"Ya, tapi kalau kita enggak mandi, bukankah saat tidur nanti rasanya kurang nyaman?" jawab Eri sambil masuk ke dalam _bath tub_.

Kini keduanya berendam dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Tapi memang benar, sih… berendam di air hangat itu memang nyaman, ya?" ucap Eri sambil bersandar. "Sampai rasanya aku ingin tidur di sini, deh,"

"Hahaha, jangan, dong," gelak Takumi.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu makin kekar saja, ya, Takumi?" komentar Eri. "Aku baru sadar saat kita bermain di ranjang tadi,"

"Ah, begitukah?" tanya Takumi. "Dasar, kamu ini jeli sekali,"

"Bodoh, siapa juga wanita yang akan memalingkan wajahnya ketika ada pria tampan plus punya roti sobek telanjang di depannya?" dengus Eri.

"Ahahaha, iya, iya…"

Karena dirasa cukup, mereka pun keluar dari _bath tub_ , mengeringkan tubuh, kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucap keduanya hampir berbarengan.

Sambil menunggu kantuk, Takumi mendekap Eri sambil mengelus-elus rambut panjang wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Eri yang merasa nyaman tidur di dekapan Takumi pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap.

 _Dasar, bahkan saat tidur pun kamu terlihat cantik, ya, Eri?_ gumam Takumi sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur istrinya.

"Mimpi indah, ya, Eri," ucap Takumi sambil mengecup kening Eri.

* * *

Chapter lanjutan kisah pasutri receh ini akan dilanjutkan di 'Korekara no Love Story' di fandom dengan rating T. _See you there, Dear my fellow Storm in Lover shippers!_


End file.
